ChadManGo!
by Boonaw
Summary: JustSagan (Check him out!), SageOfEden (a.k.a Delibird sage), and I made this story in honor of a man name ShadManGo, since he wanted me to make him a story so badly. Btw this story is an inside joke, so it might not be as funny to you as to us. Also if you want to see the YT video version of this search up: Chadmango!


ChadManGo

This story is dedicated to a very special person, short bus special. It's a story of lust and other crap… You know who you are!

 _ **By Boonaw, JustSagan and SageOfEden (a.k.a Delibird sage)**_

…

ChadManGo was lying on his bed, he had a long day making fake guest reviews. The psychotic, honry dude was eagerly waiting for the orgy party to begin, that he wasn't invited to. Brandon- we mean, ChadManGo, grabbed his lewd fanart of Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender, and he rubbed it against his member.

" _I can't wait to fucking rape you..."_ ChadManGo said, blushing.

ChadManGo moaned as he was about to climax, but before cum, he felt very tired and passed out.

 **Time Skip**

ChadManGo woke up on a bed that was very wet with a sticky substance, and he felt a wet, warm feeling around his member. When he pulled up the crusty blanket, he saw an extremely gay looking man sucking on his member.

" _Ahhh! Get the fuck off of me! You're not Toph!_ " ChadManGo yelled, while fingering his own ass and trying to convince himself that he wasn't bisexual.

" _Why did you wake up, ChadManGo!? You ruined the shoot!_ " Gay Greg yelled gayly.

ChadManGo, looked around, and saw that he wasn't in his room anymore. He could hear gangnam style blasting through the walls.

" _Where the fuck am I, you stupid fucking gay fuck!?_ " ChadManGo demanded, while pulling his finger out of his ass.

" _You're shooting a porno for HoKaGayDocking dot com!_ " Gay Greg explained, while still holding ChadManGo's member in his hand.

ChadManGo then freaked out, getting limp.

" _FUCK YOU! YOU'RE BLOCKED!_ " ChadManGo yelled, pointing at Gay Greg!

ChadManGo ran out of the door, and slipped down a flight of stairs covered in semen, when he got up he saw an orgy of cute cartoon girls all around him! ChadManGo's member grew hard.

" _Oh fuck, I can't wait to rape all these women..._ " ChadManGo said to himself.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw the one and only Toph Beifong! ChadManGo walked up to her.

" _Hi-_ "

" _What the hell do you want!?_ " Toph asked, angrily

" _I want you..._ " ChadManGo replied, as he griped her nonexistent breast.

" _WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ " Toph yelled and she pushed him away.

" _OOOOH I like a good loli tsundere! JUST SAY IT, YOU LOVE ME!_ " He said, as he brushed his member against her stomach.

She tried to use her earth bending powers, but it was no use, there was only wood around her. ChadManGo then kissed her on lips, she spit in his face and tried to run off, but he grabbed her and dragged her into a bathroom, and threw her against the toilet.

" _I'm gonna fucking rape good!_ " ChadManGo said, as he closed the bathroom door.

He then whipped out his member… He started poking her face with his member, trying to get her to open her mouth.

" _SUCK MY COCK BITCH! YOU KNOW YOU FUCKING WANT IT! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I'M RAPING YOU!"_ ChadManGo raged, his boner getting harder!

Then suddenly, a shirtless buff black dude burst through the door, blowing it to pieces!

" _Whuddup BIIIIIIIIICH~_ " the black man said.

ChadManGo looked at this man, his heart dropped as he recognized this man.

" _FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU JUSTBLACKSAGAN! YOU MAKE STORIES ABOUT_ _ **THEM**_ _, BUT NOT ME!"_ ChadManGo shouted, as he went in for a punch!

JustBlackSagan swiftly grabbed his head, and smashed it against the bathroom counter! While ChadManGo was dazed, JustBlackSagan grabbed Toph and carried her to safety.

ChandManGo started to crawl out of the bathroom, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw a Black dude, and a guy wearing a suit with a black mask, and bag on his head, talking to his waifu, RAVEN! He focused on the men and instantly got triggered!

" _BOONAW! BOOONAW! JUSTSAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAN! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUU!"_ ChadManGo screeched!

" _OH CRAP, IT'S CHADMANGO! QUICK RAVEN SAVE YOURSELF BEFORE YOU ARE RAPED!_ " JustSagan informed.

" _QUICK! OUT THE WINDOW!"_ Boonaw pointed!

JustSagan and Boonaw then picked up Raven by her arms, and tossed her out the window! But instead of flying away, she fell to ground and died! _-Oh yeah we forgot to mention this is a 50 story building ~ JustSagan._

" _Oopsies I think we miscalculated!_ " Boonaw said, laughing.

ChadManGo's eyes widened, bloodlust filled his body…

" _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!_ " ChadManGo screeched, as he began to run towards Boonaw and JustSagan!

" _SUPRISE BUTT SEX!_ " Gay Greg enthusiastically said as he rammed his cock into ChadManGo's asshole!

ChadManGo let out a mighty scream!

" _WE DIDN'T FINISH THE SHOOT SILLY! HA HA HA!"_

Gay Greg then activated his gay magic to grow his own cock three times bigger than it originally was. Needless to say, it hurt.

 **Time Skip**

The party was over, and everyone including Gay Greg had left. Well everyone except for ChadManGo, who was recovering from the butthole destruction.

" _Aww my fucking ass! My fucking ass! Fuck… Fuck… Fucking fuck!_ " ChadManGo groaned.

 **Time Skip**

ChadManGo was walking home now looking like he had a bundle of sticks up his ass. As he walking home someone who had a carton of milk in his hand asked him directions to the orgy party.

" _Fuck you you fucking fuck!"_ ChadManGo said to the man.

" _You are a dicl."_ The man said, walking away.

ChadManGo then got so triggered that he had a heart attack and died.

 **The End**

...

 **The footage of the porno he had been in became a viral hit on multiple gay porn sites as well as live leak…**

 **Toph later recovered from the trauma of almost being raped by this weird dickhead.**

 **And raven is just dead...**


End file.
